


Paralysis

by shinkurosu



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkurosu/pseuds/shinkurosu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pa·ral·y·sis<br/>a state of helpless stoppage, inactivity, or inability to act</p>
<p>If he can't move forward, neither will I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paralysis

Ryeowook carries a picture of Jongwoon in his heart.

Two years ago, when Ryeowook was 14 and Jongwoon was 17, Jongwoon flew to America.

Jongwoon promised Ryeowook that when they met again, they would be closer to their dreams. 

Ever since, Ryeowook has kept that promise in the forefront of his mind. 

All the times he would have rather crawled into bed instead of practicing his scales, Ryeowook remembers the promise and pushes himself to try harder, because Jongwoon would certainly do so. 

At night, when Ryeowook’s fingers are wrapped around an old t-shirt Jongwoon left behind, Ryeowook replays the memories he has of Jongwoon. 

Sometimes he wakes up and he can feel the warmth of Jongwoon’s body, but even though he searches through the apartment and calls Jongwoon’s name, Ryeowook never finds him. 

It’s been two years, and Ryeowook hasn’t heard from Jongwoon yet. 

He wants to see Jongwoon and say the words that he couldn’t find the courage to before; “I love you,”

But Ryeowook knows that Jongwoon loves him more than anything, so he has to have a good reason for not trying to contact Ryeowook for this long. 

So Ryeowook is at peace, and continues to live out his days playing piano until his fingers no longer obey him, dreaming of Jongwoon and simply existing. 

Donghae has been Ryeowook’s guardian since a year ago. He listens to Ryeowook’s starry-eyed descriptions of Jongwoon and smiles and assures him that someday Jongwoon will come to visit. 

“When, hyung?”  
“When it’s time.” 

Ryeowook isn’t sure when it will be, but he hopes it’s soon. 

 

Under Ryeowook’s bed is a cardboard box taped neatly shut.  
It’s labeled “Jongwoon's Things”. 

In it, there are photos of Jongwoon by himself and also with Ryeowook.  
There is a necklace with a treble clef pendant that Jongwoon pressed into Ryeowook’s hand before leaving.  
Movie ticket stubs, handwritten notes and a program for Jongwoon’s chorus performance from fifth grade compose the majority of the contents. 

A small, beat up turtle plushie is in a corner.  
Hidden under this is a newspaper clipping about a plane that exploded on its way to America two years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off "Full Moon wo Sagashite" by Tanemura Arina


End file.
